lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Percy Monsoon
Percy is a Party Member found in the Area 1/2 Transition after fateful bowel movement and a run in with a spider. He seems like a very normal character with irritable bowel syndrome. Background Who cares. Appearance Percy Pete Monsoon is a balding, olive-skinned man of an ambiguous ethnic background, he has eyes that are constantly shut, except for occasions in which he is extremely frightened, like the screenshot of his reaction to the spider, and a tall, thin nose with a small mustache beneath his lips, he also has a constant blush on his cheeks. As for his clothing, Percy wears a poncho like nearly every inhabitant of Olathe, with his being a lime green, and a black pair of pants. Personality Not much is known about Percy Monsoon's personality, except for his near normalcy, he does however, possess a number of distinctive traits, such as his unique morning ritual and his severe arachnophobia, as well as his impulsive decision to join Brad Armstrong simply because he squished the spider that terrorized him. He also shows self-depreciation, as he will say "Can a man so lame even level up?" for his level up quote. Story Percy is found in the Area 1/2 Transition relieving himself in, what he thinks is, privacy. Upon Brad's arrival, a spider sneaks up on Percy and Brad takes it upon himself to squash the spider with a single step. Once the spider has been "defeated", Percy will join Brad's party. It's impossible to leave the area without killing the spider, unless you use the Truck Keys,but upon returning he is still there and, although invisible, the spider is still there and can still be crushed, and must be in order to progress. Battle Percy can be described as a very average party member. Percy's main advantage is his ability to launch decently strong fire moves while giving the party some surprisingly strong healing support by encouraging them. He can also do up to 7,000 damage if paired up with Birdie and his Gasoline Spit move. Percy's main drawback is that he doesn't have any abilities that make him stand out from the other party members, he is literally the standard for what you look for in a very average ally. He's great to keep around in the middle of the game, but not someone you would keep for your final party. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Broken Boomerang * Shield: N/A * Head: Sunscreen * Body: Child's Blanket * Accessory: Old Sock Art Percy_HD.png Tips * Body Splash and Big Body Splash cost the same amount of SP, being 10. Meaning once Percy reaches level 15, Body Splash becomes obsolete. Trivia *Percy shares the Fireball skill used by Rick in the Kickstarter Demo. *Percy is one of 4 characters that Brad needs to add to his party in order to progress, the other 3 being Terry, Fardy, and Buffalo. *Percy and Mad Dog both have the same favorite food *Percy is referred to as "Jolly" several times throughout the game's files. *Percy levels up quicker then other, meaning if you leave all optional enemies alive in area 1, he could be at level 25 by the final minutes of area 2. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters